Final Fantasy mew versionNyau!
by Shikon-no-Sakura
Summary: Final fantasy, just not with Yuna as the summoner, it's a tokyo mew mew version, your just gonna have to read to find out! (Adoptable)
1. Into Spira

_The sunsets on a orange sunset, white orbs flying around in the air, all of the teams weapons lying in the middle of the ground, we now focus on the team, right to left, Zakuro, Kikki, Raspberry, Keiichiro, Ryou and ichigo. Ryou stands up and touches ichigo's shoulder, she looks at his hand. Ryou calmly walks to the big hill, with ichigo watching him. Ryou looks beyond the sea, he nods to himself._

_Ryou: Listen to my story. This may be our last chance..._

**Final Fantasy 10**

**Tokyo mew mew**

It all started at Ryou's house, today was the day of the blitz ball tournament, people gathered outside of Ryou's Cheering his name.

Then this weird boy suddenly appeared from nowhere following the crowd, Ryou walked outside his house, he smiled and waved at his fans, they cheered and giggling. He walked over to the people, a brunette and a redhead walked over to him, holding up a blue ball, imprinted on the front was "Blitz ball" the brunette held her ball out to him.

Brunette: Can I have your autograph?

Ryou: Of course!

He takes it and signs his name.

Redhead: Good luck tonight!

Ryou: Nothing to worry about!

He spins the ball on his finger and gives it back.

Ryou: Oh, if i score a goal...

Ryou: I'll do this! (raises his hands in the) That will mean it was for you, okay?

The girls giggle together.

Ryou: What seat?

Redhead: East block, in the front row!

Brunette: Fifth from the right!

Ryou: Got it!

He walks over to three other boys, a brown headed boy held up his ball.

Brunette/boy: Can you sign this?

Ryou: No Prob!

The second boy with a yellow hat jumped up and down.

Yellowboy: Please?

Ryou: Alrighty.

Another boy with blue stripes held up his ball.

Blueboy: Me too!

Ryou: Take it easy.

Ryou: Well, gotta go! Cheer for me!

Brunetteboy: ...two, three!

All the boys: Teach us how to blitz!

Ryou: Hey, i got a game to play!

Yellowboy: Then teach us after!

Ryou: Maybe tonight...um...well...

Weird boy: You can't tonight.

Ryou: i mean...tomorrow.

Blueboy: Promise?

Ryou: Promise!

(the three boys perform the Yevon prayer)

_Later that night, Ryou was heading to the stadium were the blitz ball tournament was being held. He saw a billboard with his father on it, Charlie was number one blitz ball player, Ryou disliked him, the then huffed._

Voiceover (Zanar): I was in a coffee shop, running away from home when i heard the news. Our hero, Charlie, gone. Vanished into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he's be. Heck, we all were that day. "zanar," i said to myself, "what are you thinking?" i went running straight back home, we sat up talking 'bout Charlie all night. My dad and i never talked so much. Whoa... Didn't mean to reminisce, folks. Anyway... Ten years later, The Charlie Memorial Cup tournament is today! The two teams that have won through to the finals are...of course, the Abes from A-East, and the Duggles from C-South. I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Abes! In just one year, he's become the team's number one player! He's Charlie's blood, and the new hope of blitz ball! What kind of super play will he show us today? Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think I'm the only one excited here, folks!

Ryou: Make way, make way!

Ryou: Coming through, sorry!

Ryou: Hey, i'm going to be late!

Ryou: Hey, let go of me!

Inside the stadium, ryou was sitting upright facing the ceiling, with his eyes closed, A faint beat could be heard, his eyes opened, the ball where the blitz would be taken place in was just getting filled with water, loads of people gathered, Ryou then stepped up onto a platform, with the blitz ball under his arm, the stadium was full, all the crowds were cheering.

Outside, Keiichiro was standing on a really long poll, when this really big ball of water came towards Zanerkand. While the game was still playing, Keiichiro started walking towards it. Kids and people running towards the stadium. The big ball of water was just starting to suck up Zanerkand, when Ryou was doing his dads famous move, the ball of water spat these red orbs every where, while Ryou was in the air, he reached to one of the bars, a explosion accured making him fall outside the stadium, when he finally woke up, he heard people screaming and running for their lives, he got up, grunting and holding his head. When he finally got his balance he ran with the people of Zanerkand, then he say Keiichiro, looking really startled at the figure.

Ryou: Keiichiro!

Ryou: What are you doing here?

Keiichiro: I was Waiting for you. (walks away)

Ryou: What are you talking about? (follows him)

Flash!

The weird boy was there again, it was quiet, he turned around, everything was frozen.

Weird boy: It begins...

Weird boy: Don't cry.

Flash!

He turned around again, he heard screaming and heavy footsteps coming from the people. He turned around to see if the boy was still there, but he wasn't.

Ryou: What the...?

Ryou: (notices Keiichiro) Hey! Wait!

Ryou: Hey, not this way!

Keiichiro: Look!

He saw the big ball of water, he looked really surprised and shocked.

Keiichiro: We called it "Sin,"

Ryou: "Sin"?

A creepy monster crashed through the building. Ovals came out of the monsters back, falling to the ground and digging itself into it. Soon revealing monsters, they immediately tried to attack Ryou, he managed to swipe them away.

Keiichiro: Take it. (holds out a red sword, which Ryou found hard to hold at first.) A gift from Charlie.

Ryou: My old man?

Ryou starts swinging the sword around crazily, the sin monsters just backed off, he then fell on his backside.

Keiichiro: I hope you know how to use it.

Keiichiro: These ones don't matter, we cut through!

Ryou attacked one, succeeding to defeat it. Keiichiro took another one, succeeding to defeat it aswell. They both ran through sins monsters, but more of them dropped down.

Keiichiro: Don't bother going after all of them, Cut the ones that matter, then run!

A monster hit Keiichiro, but didn't take out all of his health. Keiichiro cut one of the monsters in half, it was then Ryou's turn, he attacked one close to an exit, then Keiichiro and Ryou started to run, coming to this weird tree monster.

It used an attack what took off half of Keiichiro and Ryou's health.

Ryou: Get out of my town!

Keiichiro: Some can't wait to die!

Keiichiro used his hyper drive dragon fang succeeding to defeat all the easy monsters, only the tree was left standing, because it was a boss.

Ryou used an attack, taking 145 healths off the monster.

The monster used Demi, a purple orb appeared over Keiichiro taking 132 health off of him.

Ryou then used his hyper drive attack taking 500 off of the tree monster.

It then blew up in front of them turning back into a normal poll, like the leaning tower of Pisa.

Keiichiro and Ryou ran ahead.

_Ryou heard the billboard with his father on it laughing._

_Ryou: What are you laughing at, old man!_

Ryou: Keiichiro! Let's get out of here!

Keiichiro: We're expected.

Ryou: Huh?

Keiichiro started running again, a red mark appeared on Ryou's head.

Ryou: Gimme a break, man!

They ran near this machine what was half hanging of the edge, then they were surrounded, loads of sins minions appeared, front and back.

Keiichiro: Hmph. This could be bad. That—knocks it down! (Points to the machine)

Ryou: What?

Keiichiro: Trust me, you'll see.

They start hitting it with all they got. It eventually blew up, and fell of the side. It made the bridege of the monsters fall of too.

Keiichiro: Go!

They both ran avoiding all the bombs, keiichiro got upto a poll without trying, but when Ryou jumped up, his hands grasp onto it.

Ryou: Keiichiro!

Ryou: Keiichiro!

Keiichiro: (looks at sin) You are sure? (looks at Ryou, he then grabs hold of Ryou) this is it. This is your story. It all begins here.

Keiichiro gets sucked into sin, eventually followed by Ryou...

To Be Continued...

What happened to Keiichiro and Ryou?

Where will they go?

Will they be safe?

Find out next time!

Berrygumdrop

Xox


	2. Update

Sorry about not updating in A VERY LONG WHILE. My old laptop has too much junk and viruses and it's very slow, I recently got a new laptop, only to have it go BOOM BOOM after five days. Not amused.

I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Please review this update for any complaints or questions or if you want me to update a certain story quicker!

Sakuraaa


End file.
